deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmoon Party - Sacred Tree of Heaven
Fullmoon Party - Sacred Tree of Heaven is an event that was held on December 3 up to December 18, 2012. Event Detail Sephi had succeeded long ago to deactivate the machine god. Now it is about to be reactivated. To prevent this, the Sainty Fairy Ainsel climbs the giant tree. It's soon the night of the full moon. Little time is left before the resurrection of the Machine God. Opening A colossal tree that reaches the Heavens, Sephirot the Tree of Life. A once prosperous ancient civilization. Now in ruins. Reduced to a playground for fairies. Sephirot: "Ainsel...? Can you hear me Ainsel? Ainsel: "Yes, I hear you! Where are you?" Sephirot: "Gigantos, a weapon from an ancient civilization is about to be activated." Ainsel: "Sounds scary...What happens when that Gigantos is in motions?" Sephirot: "Heaven will be obliterated and Earth will turn into a field of ashes. Trees and flowers will wither, and life will cease to exist." Ainsel: "Oh my god!! What happened!?" Sephirot: "No time to explain. The activation rite is underway now." Ainsel: "Is there any way to stop this procedure?" Sephirot: "Legends say a true Hero must intervene. Here's the one, right by you." Ainsel: "Oh! Could you be the Legendary Hero? Please save the Tree of Life!" Sephi's Mystery Ainsel: Oh Legendary Hero! Please help us! The world will be in turmoil if Gigantos is awoken! We may get attacks by Evil Creatures living in the Tree of Life.. Our objective is the top of this tree... It shouldn't be too difficult since you are the Legendary Hero! There are various Powers sealed within this tree. Those powers will help you if you can unseal them. You can unseal them by collecting Treasures hidden in the Tree of Life. Please don't get blinded by their splendor! Our ultimate goal is to stop Gigantos! Since it is the Tree of LIFE, there are a lot of mysteries around. Perhaps dear Sephirot will assist us! Come one, let's do this! Explore with Your Guild Members Ainsel: If you advance through the Tree of Life at the same time as your Guild members, you may encounter them. If you explore with your Guild members, the increase rate of your Quest achievement degree will go up! The Tree of Life's Sephi's Treasures When you find Sephi's Hidden Treasures, you also get Treasure Pt! Collect Treasures and rise in the Ranking! Collecting a specific treasure will unlock a gate towards getting the card. It starts out at 10 gates, another 10, then 20, and finally 50 before being able to start getting the next hidden treasure. This pattern works for the first three cards. Only Gaia Sephi starts out at 100 gates to unlock. Legendary giant monsters Legendary giant monsters also inhabits the Tree of Life. When you kill a certain number, you can get an Event Card! Event Raid Boss *Double-Headed Dragon Dual Drake Special Stage Monsters These special monsters are only encountered in the secret stage. *Guardian *Fishbird *Crazy Pink *Rozenji About the gift from Ainsel During your event quest, fairy friends of Ainsel may bring you gifts. Find Ainsel and get items. Find Treasures in the Secret Stage! After you receive the gift from Ainsel, you may sometimes discover a secret stage. Many Event Treasures are hidden there! After November 4, when you pull a Thunder Emperor CP even once, you can get a special item that can increase your chance of discovering the Secret Stage prior to the end of the event! Bosses Malkuth the Forest of Crown Yetzirah the Forest of Secret Ritual Usher the Forest to Heaven Event Linked Cards Cards listed here will give you EXTRA Treasure PTs for every treasure you find in the Full Moon Event. The list indicates # of TPts each cards add by Evolution Lvl and where you can obtain the cards. * If you have more than 2 of the cards shown, you will earn credit for the card with the biggest link-power. * Even if you have more than 2 of the cards shown, only 1 will invocate its' link skills. * You will start getting extra credit once you receive the card. * It does not matter whether the card has evolved or not. * You only get extra points when you got the cards from the card pack. Cards received via the market or by previous card packs do not count. Rewards Detail Achievement Boss Kill Malkuth the Forest of Crown Yetzirah the Forest of Secret Ritual Usher the Forest to Heaven * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim If by December 10th, you reach certain areas in Malkuth the Forest of Crown, you will get an interim reward. Individual Ranking Reward Guild Ranking Reward * Only members with more than 2000 Treasure Pt contributed to their Guild can receive the reward for 1st to 10th place. * Only members with more than 1000 Treasure Pt contributed can receive the reward for 11th to 400th place. * Only members with more than 100 Treasure Pt contributed can receive the reward for 401st to 5000th place. Daily Ranking Every day during the event, the Treasure PT top rankers will get the below rewards! Treasure Points Monster Kill Event Raid Boss Kill Reward Special Stage Monster Kill Reward Gallery Screenshot 2012-12-03-04-02-51.png|The Sacred Tree of Heaven - Sephirot Screenshot 2012-12-03-04-03-32.png|Event Title Screenshot 2012-12-03-04-04-03.png|Event Frontpage Screenshot_2012-12-13-22-04-53.png|Event Areas Screenshot_2012-12-13-22-05-45.png|Sephirot's Hidden Treasures Screenshot_2012-12-06-21-06-37.png|Special Item Screenshot 2012-12-03-14-03-25.png|Fighting monsters Screenshot_2012-12-13-21-57-58.png|Encountering an area boss Screenshot_2012-12-13-21-58-06.png|Fighting an area boss with allies Screenshot 2012-12-03-04-05-20.png|Encountering Ainsel Screenshot 2012-12-03-14-00-48.png|Some of Ainsel's gifts Screenshot 2012-12-03-14-00-56.png|Choosing a gift from Ainsel Screenshot 2012-12-03-14-45-14.png|Unlocking a card with a treasure Screenshot 2012-12-03-17-00-16.png|Guild member supporting Screenshot 2012-12-03-18-56-31.png|Encountering Angel Kujata Screenshot_2012-12-13-15-46-12.png|Proceeding into the secret stage Screenshot_2012-12-11-21-09-38.png|Fighting the special monsters Category:Event